The present invention relates to sight scopes mounting assemblies. Sight scopes or sighting scopes are typically used to evaluate the accuracy of a shooter on a rifle or weapons range. The sight scope enables the shooter to view the target and the point of impact of each round or bullet that passes through the target, once a shot has been fired for example. It may also be used to simply evaluate the pattern or grouping of a plurality of shots taken at a known distance.
One challenge that the user of the scope often encounters is maintaining the orientation of the scope in a fixed position such that a quick and ready examination of the target may be made immediately upon firing a shot at the target. This is especially pertinent during competitive settings. If the scope is not maintained or oriented in a fixed position, then the scope must be re-aligned with the target and if necessary, refocused upon each shot. It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide an improved mounting assembly for the scope, thereby increasing the efficiency of its use.